Various organizations, such as companies, clubs, societies, groups, and the like (herein after referred to collectively and without limitation as “companies”) often create postings in various media entities to advertise the company, such as to create awareness of the company and its products, opinions, positions, and so forth. Company postings have been incorporated into newspapers, periodicals, and the like for centuries. More recently, search engines and websites related to facilitating searching have presented such company postings electronically. In such circumstances, companies conventionally pay a fee to the owner of the platform on which the advertisement is to be displayed. As a result, advertisements may conventionally be displayed generally to most if not all of the users who access the platform.